Zoey 101: PCA Mystery
by hermione2412
Summary: Zoey,Nicole,Dana and Chase meet exchange students from Paris and become friends. They then find out that PCA might close because someone has been stelaing their money! Its up to Zoey and her friends to solve the PCA Mystery!
1. New Friends

**

* * *

**

**Zoey 101 PCA Mystery **

**Chapter 1: New Friends**

**

* * *

**

Zoey sat at a table outside at PCA eating with Nicole and Dana, her 2 best friends and roommates. Nicole was talking about Orlando Bloom…AGAIN!

"Wow like I think Orlando Bloom is so hot, don't you just think Orlando Bloom is hot?" Nicole squealed while reading an article about him in her J-14 Magazine.

"Wow I think Nicole is so annoying, don't you think she should keep her mouth shut?" Dana said trying it imitate Nicole. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Yea I guess………,"Nicole said while looking at a picture of Orlando Bloom in her magazine and day dreaming.

"Hey wait a minute, DANA that's not nice!" Nicole yelled angrily.

"Well I would be if you would stop talking about Orlando Goof all day!" Dana yelled.

"I don't talk about him ALL day and its Orlando Bloom you moron!" Nicole snapped.

"Nicole I'm going to kill you if you talk about Orlando

Poof-"

"BLOOM! Orlando BLOOM," Nicole interrupted. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Ok what ever, if you mention him again I will kill you," Dana warned.

"Will you two PLEASE stop fighting, it's getting annoying!" Zoey yelled.

"What its not my fault for talking about Orlando Bloom!" Nicole yelled.

Dana looked at Nicole with an angry look and then Nicole screamed and took off and Dana started to chase after Nicole. Nicole was screaming.

Zoey had enough of them. She stopped Dana from chasing after Nicole.

"Nicole, Dana will you two please be quiet and sit down?" Zoey yelled. She was getting annoyed with them fighting. Zoey then sat back down and so did Nicole and Dana. For a few minutes it was silent. Then Chase ran over to their table.

"Hi girls," Chase said.

"Hi," Nicole and Dana said grumpily.

"Hey Chase, what's up?" Zoey asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Chase asked.

"Heard what?" Zoey, Nicole and Dana said at the same time.

"About the exchange students here from Paris and a girl from Florida and a girl from New York," Chase explained.

"Ooooo that's so cool I always wanted to go to Paris," Nicole said excitedly. Dana rolled her eyes.

"What are they like?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know I haven't met them yet," Chase said.

"Well I think they are from Paris," Dana said pointing at a small group of people speaking French.

"Well duh! Well not all of them are from Paris," Nicole said.

"No stupid! I meant that they are over there!" Dana yelled.

Zoey, Nicole and Chase looked over where Dana was pointing and saw them. Zoey waved and saw they noticed and waved back and started walking over to their table. Zoey smiled.

Zoey got up to introduce herself.

"Hi, welcome to PCA, I'm Zoey," Zoey said smiling.

"That's Dana," Zoey said pointing at Dana.

"Hey," Dana said, smiling slightly.

"That's Nicole," Zoey said walking over to Nicole.

"Uh…bonjour?" Nicole said smiling nervously.

"And I'm Chase, welcome to PCA," Chase interrupted.

"Uh hello everyone," one of the French girls said

"I'm Mariee," she said.

"This is Isabella, Patrice, Jake and-" Mariee said

"And I am Josh," Josh interrupted. He went over to Zoey and kissed her hand.

"Hello Zoey," Josh said smiling at Zoey. Zoey blushed.

"H-h-hello J-J-osh," Zoey said nervously.

"Watch it Zoey, Josh likes his girls," Jake joked. Josh rolled his eyes.

"I am in room 101," Patrice said ignoring the boys.

"Really? That's my dorm with Dana and Zoey!" Nicole said excitedly.

"This is going to be so great!" Patrice squealed.

"Yes it will and we will all be great friends," Isabella said smiling.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER **

**

* * *

What did you think? Please review! **


	2. Klutzy Patrice

**Zoey 101: PCA Mystery **

**C****HAPTER 2: Klutzy Patrice**

**

* * *

**

Patrice woke up the next day feeling happy and felt like a new person. Patrice thought of trying not to talk with her French accent so she could be a little different. She was happy that it was Saturday. That meant no classes today! It was 9:00 am. She noticed that Dana, Nicole and Zoey were still sleeping but she decided to let them sleep. She then had a shower and got dressed. Then she left the room and went outside for a little walk.

_I hope I don't get lost_, Patrice said in her head. She felt that cool breeze coming from the ocean across her face and body and through her hair. _It was never like this in Paris,_ Patrice thought.

She saw some people walking around and as she passed them they greeted her with a "Hey" or a "What's up?" or "Good Morning". Patrice just greeted them with a smile. She then saw Chase with a boy.

"Hey Chase!" Patrice yelled waving and walking at the same time. She looked at Chase and smiled. Chase waved back. While she was walking and looking at Chase her skirt got caught on a table but she didn't notice until she couldn't walk no further and tripped and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Patrice cried. She quickly got up to see if Chase was still around but he wasn't. Patrice frowned. She decided to go for breakfast. When she got there she saw, Zoey, Mariee, Isabella, Nicole, Josh, and Jake sitting down outside. She then went to go get her food. When she was walking she slipped. It all happened so fast. 1minute she slipped and thought she was going to get hurt but the next few seconds she fell in someone's arms.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Um yes im fine thank you," Patrice said.

Patrice got up and turned around. She smiled.

"Im Logan"

"Hi Logan," Patrice said smiling.

(Oh by the way Patrice's name is pronounced Pa-trees sumthing like that lol)

"You must be new here," Logan said.

"Yes I am, I am from Paris and my name is Patrice"

"Please to meet you," Logan grinned.

"Oh hey Patrice!" Chase yelled

Patrice turned around and said, "Hey Chase!"

Patrice grinned.

"I saw you fall, are you ok?"

"Yes she's fine because I save her," Logan said proudly.

"Um nice meeting you Logan, well cya Chase," Patrice said. She then went to sit with Zoey ,Mariee, Isabella, Nicole, Jake and Josh.

"Hey guys," Patrice said smiling.

"Hi," they all said, freakishly at the same time.

Patrice then said down and they started talking about nicknames.

"Hey you know I think we should all have nicknames so we can call each other by our nicknames," Nicole said

"Sounds good," Zoey said.

"I agree," Josh said.

"I think for Isabella her nickname should be Bella," Jake said.

"Why?" Mariee asked.

"Well because its part of her name and Bella in Italian means beautiful and she is beautiful…for a monster!" Jake sneered. Isabella gave Jake an angry look.

"Jake your going to get it!" Isabella warned.

"Ok guys stop! You are turning into Nicole and Dana, oh and Isabella I think Bella is a great nickname," Zoey said.

"Um merci I mean thanks, it sounds much better when you say it Zoey, than Jake," Isabella said giving an angry look over to Jake.

"Ok can we please talk about something else," Dana said. Zoey looked over at Dana sitting beside her.

"When did you get here Dana?" Zoey asked.

"Just now," Dana replied. Patrice finished breakfast and then waved good-bye to everyone and went for a walk.

Close by Chase was waiting for her to walk by and Logan was close by as well. Logan spotted Patrice and walked towards her.

"Hello Patrice, its me Logan, the one who saved you from falling," Logan said grinning proudly. Patrice looked at him and smiled.

Chase, who was close by was getting angry. He was suppose to be the one she talked to. Chase then ran up to Patrice.

"Hey Patrice!" Chase yelled.

Patrice smiled.

"Hi Chase"

Patrice hugged Chase and then smiled.

Logan was annoyed with Chase.

"Chase do YOU mind leaving, Patrice AND I where talking!" Logan said angrily.

Patrice smiled and said, "Oh I don't mind"

"HEY PATRICE COME ON WE ARE GOING TO THE GIRLS DORM TO PLAY A GAME!" Zoey yelled.

Patrice turned around and saw Zoey with Nicole, Dana, Mariee and Isabella.

"OK IM COMING!" Patrice called back.

She then turned to Logan and Chase.

"Well bye, nice seeing you again Logan, bye Chase, Ill see you later" Patrice said smiling. Then she took off and went over to Zoey and everyone else and walked away.

Chase looked at Logan angrily. Logan looked at Chase Angrily.

"Back off Chase Patrice is my lady!" Logan said.

"What? She hardly knows you and I met her before you!" Chase said angrily.

"So what?" Logan asked.

"So-so shes MINE!" Chase said.

"Ok how about we make a deal," Logan said.

Chase looked at Logan for a second.

"Alright fine!" Chase said, giving in.

"Whoever gets Patrice to go on a date and loves one of us then the person she loves gets to love her and the other guy has to leave Patrice alone and we have till next Saturday" Logan explained.

"Alright fine!" Chase yelled. Chase knew he just HAD to win. About a week to try and get Patrice to like him.

Logan then said, "Let the games begin!

* * *

Ok sorry I took a while to finish this chapter. Anyways, next chapter Chase and Logan both try and get Patrice to like them and it gets complicated when they find out about PCA's money problems.…. Well I will try and finish the next chapter ASAP! Please Review!

* * *


End file.
